NOT THE AMERICAN AVERAGE
by NeonJay
Summary: SASORI AND SAKURA  LEMON  .  NUFF SAID.


NOT THE AMERICAN AVERAGE!

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO or the song NOT THE AMERICAN AVERAGE by: ASKING ALEXANDRIA.

ONE-SHOT

Sakura was currently at a bar, and she was drinking herself stupid she knew she was tipsy and she didn't care. It was a coincidence that sasori was there, he was watching her from across the bar, his gaze on her body was lustful he couldn't resist the urge of not looking at her. He noticed that other men in the bar were also watching her from afar; he couldn't help but feel angry. Sasori stood up and made his way to her. Sakura knew that he had been watching and had finally decided to approach her, and she could not wait until he fucked her raw hard and fast.

"Finally", sakura mumbled. She was sasori smirk; she guessed that he heard her mumble that one word, she couldn't help but smirk back at him.

"Yes, sakura, finally" sasori stated.

"So what brings you to me?" sakura asked.

"Wanna go back to my place?" sasori asked. She grinned at him.

"Thought you'd never ask." Sakura replied. He held out his hand to her and she grabbed it. Sasori lead the way to his motorcycle, she kept her grin on and he raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Bikes turn me on," sakura said. Sasori grinned at her, he got on his bike and she followed and got on.

"Go fast "sakura whispered into savory's ear, he smirked at her and his engine roared to life, they sped away.

Sakura could feel the vibrations of the bike on her center and she moaned softly.

"Hurry" sakura said to sasori and they went faster it wasn't long until they got to his place and went to the back door.

They made it to his room and they could hear his ipod playing, they started to kiss viscously and started ripping each other's clothes off.

Sakura was pushed onto savory's bed and she moaned in excitement, they were already naked, while sakura was on his bed he made a grab at her ankles and kneeled down to her hot core, he licked her nether lips and began to suck on her clit hard, and she gasped at the sensation and grabbed his bed sheets tightly.

Sasori stuck his tongue as far it would go into her. She moaned louder and he smirked.

1, 2, 3, 4!  
>(All the things that she said, was it all in my head?)<p>

Come on, baby,  
>Keep it down.<br>Honey, hush your lips.  
>Clothes trailing<br>from the backdoor  
>to the bedroom<br>and I don't even know your name.  
>Give me all you've got.<br>Make this night worth my time;  
>Make this worth my time (oh!)<p>

What I would give to live this night again!  
>I knew when I first saw you;<br>you'd fuck like a whore!  
>You'd fuck like a whore!<br>Hope they hear you scream for more! (Yeah!)

Your thighs were made for cheeks to graze.  
>My lips, your poison,<br>they bring you to your knees. [X2]

Ah, come on

Sakura knew she was close and he stopped.

Sasori crawled up to her eye level and kissed her hard. She flipped them over so she was on top now; she trusted her hips down onto his hardened member and gasped as he filled her completely.

"Fuck" sakura said.

Sasori grasped her hips and she began to rock back and forth, sasori then flipped them back to where they first started him back on her he drove deeply into her causing her to meet his thrusts perfectly. She was close and so was he, she clenched on his member and then she came, her orgasm was hard and blissful, sasori thrusted himself more then he felt his orgasm hit, he stiffened and slumped on sakuras body.

"That was great" they both said together.

"So role playing was good after all" sasori said. Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

Girl, get down,

it's almost over!  
>Take it all the way<p>

Oh!

You stupid fucking whore!

And after all of all my dreaming being only you,  
>you're standing there, baby, oh,<br>the things that I could do!  
>Back to the wall with a drink in my hand!<br>Back it up, baby, ride, ride, and ride!

One step too late  
>And I never told you<br>that I can't take  
>another disappointment.<br>Breathing and grasping all leads to another messy ending.  
>Breathing and grasping all leads to another messy ending.<p>

Ten inch!  
>With your back against the wall!<br>With your face buried in the pillow!  
>I see you cold!<br>I feel you heartless!  
>Bitch!<br>You stupid fucking bitch!  
>You stupid fucking bitch!<p>

Fucking bitch.

"So what do you want to tree next "sasori asked.

"How about ill be your nurse "sakura said. He smirked.

"Better get the needle ready, nurse" sasori said lustfully.

THE END!

Lol this was kinda ….um well no words to describe this….


End file.
